


Be Nice To Me

by casserole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm not sure what I am doing, Underage Drinking, cas is kind of an ass, dean is a nerd, dean is halfway in the closet, stupid teenagers will do stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casserole/pseuds/casserole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is kind of a nerd and Castiel Novak kind of doesn't give a shit about anything.</p><p>Dean goes to a party and one thing leads to another and he's got Cas hooked, only Dean can't remember what happened that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song 'be nice to me' by The Front Bottoms.
> 
> I don't think the song really has anything to do with this story but I like it soo...
> 
> ALSO, I have no idea what I'm doing. Be nice to me?
> 
> p.s. sorry this first chapter is short, I'm just trying to get the ball rolling, ya feel me?

Dean sat on a couch in a basement of somebody's house he was pretty sure he didn't know. His hand was wrapped around the neck of a half filled beer bottle that had long since gone flat. He was cursing himself for letting Charlie and Jo talk him into coming to this damn party where he only really knew Charlie and Jo. Almost everyone else was someone he faintly recognized from school.

He looked down at his beer and debated drinking it, wanting to numb the anxiety looming in the back of his head. The basement was poorly lit and kind of smokey from people passing around a few joints and there was music thumping that only sounded vaguely familiar to Dean.

He scanned the room again, hoping to find Jo or Charlie, but he did not. He only found that he was the only one that was by himself and his anxiety started to make its way to the front. He shook his head, trying to physically rid himself of his own uncomfortableness when he felt the couch dip on the other side of him

He looked over to see Lisa Braeden, a very pretty girl with dark hair, olive skin, and big brown eyes. To say that she's attractive would be an understatement. “Hey, Dean.” She smiled at him and tilted her head a little in his direction. Dean just stared at her, surprised that she recognized him _and_ knew his name.

“Uh. Hi, uh, Lisa?” It came out like he was really unsure and questioning if that was actually her name. Which, of course he knew her name.

He watched her smile falter slightly before coming back with full force. “Yeah, we have senior lit together this year.” She scooted closer to him and Dean felt warmth in his cheeks.

“Yeah, I know we do. Sorry.” He tried to give her a kind smile back, but he was fairly certain it came across more like a grimace. Dean barely noticed his death grip on the bottle in his hand and he wondered if it'd break and he could have an excuse to leave the party.

“No need to apologize.” She gave him a flirty wink and he blushed harder, looking down at his lap. “How come I haven't seen you at any of the parties before?” She question, scooting a little closer to him again so their legs were almost touching.

He looked back up at her, shocked that she would even notice. Although, I guess it's not hard to spot the guy all alone with a house full of people. “It's not, um, really my thing. Charlie and Jo dragged me here.” He shrugged and moved his drink to his other hand.

“Oh!” Her face lit up with another breathtaking smile, “They're both in a circle playing a dumb game if you wanna go find them? I'll come with you to ensure your safety from them.” Her smile grew as she stood and offered him a hand he figured he couldn't really say no to her. So, he grabbed her hand and let her lead him to another part of the basement that was better lit and not as loud.

Around the circle were people he knew vaguely from school; Meg, Michael, Anna, Castiel, Dorothy, Pamela, and Aaron who he knew a little bit more than the others, because of a small crush on the guy, along with Charlie and Jo. Lisa gestured to the group with a smile and pushed him towards Jo and Charlie. “Guys, this is Dean if you don't know him. Dean this is guys.” Lisa grinned and sat on the ground by Ash and patted the ground to her left so he'd sit by Jo.

“Heya Deanie.” Jo grinned and leaned against his side. He could tell she was already pretty drunk and he shoved her a little and she giggled at him. He tried to fight the smile that was making its way across his face.

He noticed someone grabbing at his beer and turned to see Lisa trying to get it out of his hands. She just smiled and shrugged. “I'm getting you a new drink.” She grinned mischievously, stood up then jogged away. He was confused and starting to like Lisa so he just went with it. His eyes landed on the bottle in the center of the circle and he was momentarily filled to the brim with anxiety at the thought of playing spin the bottle. He didn't want to kiss strangers and he definitely didn't want to kiss Jo or Charlie, they're both like sisters to him and that's just disgusting.

“Alright, Dean-o,” Dean looked up to see Meg smirking at him and it put him slightly on edge, “we are playing truth or dare or drink.” She smiled evilly, or it seemed evil, at him. He tried desperately to not let the relief that it wasn't spin the bottle show on his face. He was certainly a little afraid of her before this and definitely was now.

Lisa sat down next to him again and handed Dean a red plastic cup with a smile and a quiet “enjoy.” He looked down into the cup and shrugged, what's the worst thing it could be?

“Hey, Clarence, your turn. Spin away.” Meg shoved Castiel's shoulder and he glared at her with seemingly no heat. Dean had no idea where the name Clarence came from but no one else looked confused so he let it go.

Castiel leaned forward and spun the bottle with a small smile on his face. He was also very attractive and Dean felt himself trace Castiel's every movement until he leaned back and the bottle landed on Charlie. He looked over to Charlie to see her cocky grin on her face and he instantly remembered why he loved her.

“Give me your worst, Novak.” She smiled and leaned back on one hand, the other holding her drink.

“Alright, well, I'm already pretty hammered so this will be like medium level, Bradbury.” Cas gave a lazy grin and Charlie rolled her eyes, making a motion with her hand for him to continue. “I want you to go walk over there,” he lazily pointed in the direction of a more crowded area, “and sing the first Disney song to come to you.” Castiel grinned like he was proud of himself and sipped at his drink. He heard Lisa and Jo giggle next to him.

Charlie stood up and brushed off her legs, “Lame one, Cas.” She rolled her eyes again and strolled over to some guy Dean thought might be in his sociology class, but he wasn't totally sure. Out of nowhere Charlie started belting out _Part Of Your World_ and the whole circle was cracking up by the time she sat back down with a triumphant smile. “I know, I know. You were all amazed by my wonderful performance. Now lemme spin.” She leaned forward and spun the bottle.

It landed on Dean.

Dean looked over at Charlie and tried to plead with her with his eyes to go easy on him. She just grinned, “Dean, truth or dare?” He let out a small sigh, half glad she wasn't making him drink, half wishing she was. “Dare.” Dean was looking directly into Charlie's eyes and she just kept grinning, completely unaffected by his silent pleas.

“I dare you to...” She trailed off in a sing-song voice, her smirk making its way onto her face, “march your cute butt over to Aaron and plant a big one on him.” She grinned, clearly pleased with herself and Dean felt himself bubble up with rage and then fear.

He looked over to Aaron who just had an eyebrow raised and a grin on his face. He was so going to kill Charlie. Despite his fear and anger, he stood up and did walk the short distance to Aaron. He held out his hand to help him up and Aaron took it with a wink. Dean swallowed and tried really hard to not think for five seconds, then his hands were on the sides of Aaron's neck and he pulled him in for a slow kiss. Dean felt his cheeks heat up and he heard the group around him holler and whistle before he broke away. He quickly went back to his spot and took a huge gulp of his drink from Lisa, not paying much attention to what it tasted like.

When he leaned forward to spin the bottle, he noticed Castiel staring at him with his head titled like he was confused. Dean brushed it off and spun.

The rest of the night went in a warm blur, Dean felt fuzzy from his drinks and ended up leaning against Lisa with her laughing at him or something else. He saw Cas staring at him again so he offered a drunken, lazy smile and he swore he saw Cas start to smile back before his eyes slipped shut.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aw, how _domestic_.” She took the stool next to Dean and glared at Cas until he also gave her coffee.
> 
> “Joanna, you know I don't do domestic.” Cas winked at her before turning around and walking upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Tuesday's will be my update days, it's technically Tuesday right now and it's ready so here ya go.
> 
> I also apologize for any mistakes and the lack of excitement and the fact that it's short. I can't write long chapters apparently. 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies and feel free to call me out on anything.

Dean woke up back on the couch he had been sitting on the night before. There was a pillow under his head and a blanket half on him, half on the floor. He had no idea how he got tucked in or by who. Maybe it was a dare after he passed out? A pretty weak dare, but he could remember that the whole group playing the stupid game was pretty plastered except for maybe Dorothy who could drink all of them combined under the table. She definitely wouldn't carry him and tuck him in.

Dean shrugged it off and sat up, groaning as he did. His head immediately started pounding from moving to quickly mixed with the hangover he knew he had. He ignored the throbbing in his brain and stood to find Charlie and Jo.

He looked around the whole basement but turned up empty handed and decided to venture upstairs to find them. He walked up the stairs as quietly as he could, for his own sake and for the sake of not wanting to wake up any other hungover kids. He checked the dining room first, which was closest to the stairs, but that was empty so he turned to walk in the other direction. He ended up in the kitchen and expected to see nobody, let alone an awake person, but there was Cas leaning on the island holding a mug.

“Mornin' Winchester.” Cas stared at him with a small smirk, but his voice seemed painfully loud so he couldn't really care about Cas' dumb facial expressions.

“Shh.” Dean held up his hand, “You seen Jo or Charlie?” He whispered and gestured around vaguely.

Cas' smirk grew and he just shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. “How do you take it?” Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean stared at him, completely confused. “Coffee, you idiot.”

“I don't- you don't. What?” Dean was tired, hungover, hungry, and now confused. He really just wanted to find his friends and go home and take a shower and sleep.

“I'm going to make you a cup of it while you wait for your sleeping beauties.” Cas smirked again, but didn't give Dean a chance to say anything before turning around and getting to work on the drink.

Dean sat down on a stool and watched Cas brew coffee. “You seem to know your way around this place. Is it your house?” Dean spoke up and immediately regretted it when his head started pounding harder.

“How observant of you, Winchester.” Cas smirked at him and Dean put his head on the counter between his arms and noticed he smelt like perfume. “No, not my house. It's my brothers, but the party is mine.”

Dean just grunted in response. Having his eyes closed was the best thing he'd done all morning. “What does he do? Like this house is not small.” His voice came out muffled, so he picked his head up to see Cas putting a glass of water and two pain killers in front of him.

“Drink up. Take the pills. I will give you coffee after. Also, I have no idea what my brother does to keep all of his luxuries. He owns a coffee shop type thing a few towns over and goes to the city frequently. He lets me throw parties here so I don't ask.”

Dean just blinked at him and nodded, grabbing the pills and knocking back the glass of water. Cas was handing him his coffee when Jo wondered in from god knows where. “Aw, how _domestic_.” She took the stool next to Dean and glared at Cas until he also gave her coffee.

“Joanna, you know I don't do domestic.” Cas winked at her before turning around and walking upstairs.

“Ass.” Jo laughed and sipped her coffee. “So, Dean, my man. How was your night?” She was smirking at him and Dean racked his brain to remember what he did last night, but all he could remember was Lisa taking him to play truth or dare and making him a drink, Charlie singing, Cas staring at him, leaning on Lisa, and then everything was super fuzzy and hard to remember.

“Uh.” Was the best that he could come up with along with a shrug.

Jo burst out laughing and then groaned, holding her head. “Must've been a good one then, huh?” She cocked an eyebrow at him like she knew something he didn't, and honestly, she probably does. He just shrugged again and drank his coffee. They waited in peaceful silence for Charlie and Cas never showed again.

~*~

After Dean dropped off his two very hungover friends, he drove himself home and parked the impala right where his dad would want it when Dean handed the keys back over. Damn he wished that car was all his. He was thanking the lord above for the pain killers Cas had given him, because his headache was almost completely gone and he didn't feel as hungover.

He walked into the house to see Sam watching TV and giving a half-wave, not really paying attention to his older brother. Dean continued on his route to his bedroom so he could shower when he ran into his mom at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, sweetie.” She smiled warmly at him in her motherly way. “Did you have fun last night.”

“Yeah, it was fun.” Dean grinned at his mother. He's always been a mama's boy and he wasn't afraid to admit it, well as long as he didn't have to say it.

“Good.” She made her way to the kitchen and Dean trailed behind her a bit. “Would you mind walking to Walgreen’s for me to pick up some band-aids and your fathers prescription?” She smiled and tilted her head to the side a little, her blonde hair moving from behind her ear.

“Sure, mom, I'll go after I shower.” Dean grinned back a bit, always willing to help out his mom. Even if he is still hungover.

She came over to him and wrapped him up in a hug, kissing the side of his head. “Thank you, Dean. You're the best.”

They both laughed when they heard Sam yell “HEY!” from the living room.

Dean walked upstairs to his room, stripping down his clothes from yesterday and wrapping his towel around his waist before walking to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water, letting it steam up the mirrors before getting in and letting the hot water hit his back. It made him feel better and better by the second.

~*~

Dean walked out of the Walgreen’s not far from his house, it was still technically in the neighborhood he lived in. He walked down the sidewalk and adjusted the plastic bag while squinting against the sun. He was hardly hungover anymore, but the sun was really friggin' bright.

Once Dean was back walking along the side of the road, he was shaded by trees and silence. He was really starting to wish he brought his headphones with him when he saw someone heading in his direction on a skateboard. They were wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt even though it was mid-September and still pretty warm out. They had ear buds in and were smoking a cigarette. They had black hair and sunglasses and while they kept getting closer, Dean realized it was Cas and his heart sped up.

After this morning and last night, Dean was really starting to notice how attractive Cas is and how unfair it is that Cas is also really out of Dean's league. Dean was hoping that Cas wouldn't recognize him or care enough to stop and talk to him, because Dean wasn't really feeling up to embarrassing himself in front of a cute boy.

Alas, Dean's luck must have run out because Cas came to a stop right in front of where Dean was walking and smirked at him.

“Hello Dean.” Dean felt his heart do a flip and the deep voice while simultaneously wanting to wipe that stupid smirk off of Cas's dumb cute face.

“Uh, hey, Cas.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I didn't know you lived in this neighborhood.” He groaned internally, because why, _why_ would he say that.

Cas grinned this time, “Well, I do and now you know.” He pulled his cig back up to his mouth and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out of the side of his mouth, away from Dean. Dean traced all of his movements, going to subtle but knowing he was off by a long shot. He nodded in response, not finding it in himself to form words.

“Uh, yeah.” Dean looked down at his feet and cleared his throat. “I'll see you around then, Cas.” He glanced up and went to move around him.

“Yeah, Dean, see you around.” He smirked again and kicked off to start skating again, taking another drag of his cigarette. Dean watched him go and felt himself wishing he could hold a conversation with a cute guy. He finally stopped staring and finished walking home, cursing Castiel and his dumb blue eyes and crazy attractive sex-hair.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas had spoken, so he had a few options. 1) Agree with Cas and risk it. 2) Disagree with Cas and risk agreeing with Pamela. 3) Say 'uh' as his answer. 4) Try and escape.
> 
> His mind decided it was a good idea to try all four options. “Uh, well, um, Cas I- Pamela you, I- Leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my longest chapter yet and I actual got started on some plot forming.
> 
> I hope it doesn't totally suck and it's early.
> 
> Feel free to criticize the crap out of me too.

School was never Dean's favorite place, but it didn't mean that he didn't excel there. His parents wanted him to do well and he wanted to get into a nice college, so he worked his ass off most of the time for his grades. He wasn't as athletic as his dad would like, but Mary tells him it's because John is bitter. Dean believes her, but it still hurts when his dad asks Sam about his soccer team like it's the most important thing it the world.

So, Dean is sitting in third period Senior Lit English, dutifully taking notes like any good student when someone throws a pencil at him. Dean scowls down at his notebook, but continues copying down the PowerPoint on the new era they're studying. A few more minutes go by before an eraser smacks him in the face. He turns in the direction where the flying school supplies was coming from, scowl in place, only to lock eyes with Cas smirking at him and looking smug with his combat boot clad feet up on his desk. Dean scowls even harder when Cas waves at him with a wink.

Dean goes back to note taking for the rest of class undisturbed and when the bell finally rings, he's up out of his seat in a second. He had totally forgotten that he shared this class with Cas and his dumb blue eyes. He made it to the hallway and started walking to his next class, which was AP economics, when Cas appeared in front of him out of nowhere, grinning.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean felt his face heat up at Cas' deep voice, but he didn't give himself time to be flustered. He wasn't understanding econ that much and he wanted to ask his teacher when he could come in for help or if he should get a tutor.

“Cas.” Dean scowled and tried to move past him, only to have Cas fall in step with him.

“No 'uh's or 'um's today, are my great looks no longer effecting you, Dean?” He didn't have to look over to see his ridiculous smirk, he could hear it loud and clear.

“I don't have time for you today.”

“Oh yeah? What about tomorrow or maybe Wednesday, but not Thursday, I have plans Thursday, but then there's always Friday.” Cas was chuckling, increasing his pace when Dean did.

“Darn, I'm only free Thursday.” Dean tried to lose Cas on the crowded stairway, but to no avail he was right next to Dean again at the top.

“I can always cancel for you, babe.” Dean stopped mid-step and turned to look at Cas dead in the eyes.

“Why are you following me, Cas? Why are you even talking to me? We've never spoken before that damn party and suddenly I'm worth being seen in public with?” Dean huffed a breath. “No, wait, I don't care. I'm going to be late for my class.” He didn't look at Cas's face before leaving, but he could've sworn he saw _something_ flash through his eyes. He didn't have time for this, his damned blue eyes already throwing him off enough.

He slipped into his seat next to Charlie as the bell rang. Even though she was giving him _that_ look, he ignored her and did his best to pay attention and understand but the graphs were making his head hurt and deep blue eyes and dark hair and a genuine smile kept flashing through his mind.

~*~

The rest of the day went perfectly normal. Okay, it went perfectly normal for about two hours and then lunch happened.

Dean was walking to the table he always sat at with Jo, Charlie, and Benny. He saw Benny sitting there peacefully eating a sandwich and Dean let out a sigh of relief, peaceful is exactly what he needed. Peaceful was not what he got though, of course not, not when he is Dean Winchester: Magnet To Everything Not Peaceful.

He was about ten feet away from his table when he heard someone call out “Aye! Winchester!” and made the mistake of pausing his walk to peace with his good friend, Benny. Dean turned towards the direction the call had come from to see Pamela walking up to him with what he could only call an unbelievably sexy yet so completely evil grin. “Good to see you again, sweet cheeks.”

“Uh. What?” Dean instantly felt his entire body heat up from embarrassment and from Pamela's close proximity.

“I said that's it's good to see you again after this weekend. You sure are a fun drunk.” She was grinning wickedly now and Dean was sure his eyes were about to pop out of his head. _Oh, god. What did I do? What did I do!?_

“I- Wait- I'm what? What did- Saturday- I don't-” Dean couldn't form a complete sentence if he tried, and _dammit_ he was trying real hard.

“Oh, Sweetie, not my tale to tell.” She gave a soft chuckle and reached one of her hands around him to grab his ass. Dean did not, _did not_ , let out a yelp or jump. Not at all. And if he thought he'd be left alone to peace after this to contemplate what exactly happened at the party and why Pamela couldn't tell him, he was so, so wrong.

“Ooh, Pamela,” a deep voice came from behind Dean to his right, “what exactly are you doing?” He was starting to recognize that tone and that voice and he really wanted that person to leave. He'd had his fill with him.

“Castiel.” Pamela grinned and released Dean's butt. “I was just seeing if he feels as nice as he looks. I'm sure you can appreciate that.”

Dean felt like he was invisible to them and he was wishing that he'd suddenly gained the power so he could escape to his table to eat and talk with his friends like he normally would. Speaking of which, he glanced over at his table to see Charlie and Jo laughing hysterically and Benny looking confused but very amused. He decided right then that he has horrible friends and was in desperate need of new ones that would come to his rescue.

“Don't you think, Dean?” Dean hadn't realized he'd tuned out the two bickering right next to him to think about his terrible friends until then. He had no idea what they were talking about.

Cas had spoken, so he had a few options. 1) Agree with Cas and risk it. 2) Disagree with Cas and risk agreeing with Pamela. 3) Say 'uh' as his answer. 4) Try and escape.

His mind decided it was a good idea to try all four options. “Uh, well, um, Cas I- Pamela you, I- Leaving.” He tried to walk away from them, but stumbled as much over his own feet as he did over his words, almost falling on the floor. After regaining his balance, he heard a very loud laugh come from the direction of his table and knew it was Jo without looking. He couldn't care about that now, his face was warm and definitely bright red and Cas was looking right at him with his damn blue eyes and Pamela was smirking and _fuck_ he really needed to know what happened at that stupid party to make these people want to talk to him and pay attention to him.

“You okay?” Cas asked in a low voice and Dean almost whimpered, but he didn't and he felt pitifully proud about that. Dean nodded once before taking off at a very fast pace to his table.

“I hate you guys and please never ever let me drink ever again.” He groaned with his face buried in his hands.

Jo and Charlie were still snickering and Benny was talking. “Someone needs to tell me what happened this weekend.” and “You alright, brother.”

Dean just groaned again before picking his head up. He instantly regretted it when his eyes locked on Cas' who was half-smiling and who's face was full of something like admiration. “Benny, please never leave me alone with those two again. Never let me drink either. Also, you are my new favorite friend.” Dean put his forehead on the cafeteria table with a thud while Benny barked out a laugh, “Sure thing, brother.”

~*~

Dean was in his eight period, shaking his leg insistently. This was his only class he shared with Aaron and he definitely remembered kissing Aaron and he was definitely remembering his hatred for Charlie right now. As if that was bad enough, including the blush he was worried would be stained on his face forever, he also shared this class with Castiel. Castiel, who decided it was his job now to either embarrass Dean or irritate him constantly. If Dean were a bolder person he would've gotten in either a fist fight or a screaming match with Cas and talked to Aaron already. He is not a bolder person, though. He is a good son, a good brother, and he follows the rules and does not cause trouble for himself. Openly flirting with a cute boy not under the influence or surrounded by people under the influence would cause people to talk and that's trouble. Starting fights with an annoyingly cute boy who loved to push Dean's buttons was also trouble, because people would talk.

So here he sits, trying to ignore Castiel, trying to not look at Aaron, in eighth hour not listening to a damn thing about art history and counting the seconds until he can bolt out of here and walk home. He was always wishing the Impala was all his, she's a stunning car, but right now he was wishing she was his more than ever. He wanted the quickest escape possible home so he could lock himself in his room in solitary. Again, he is Dean Winchester and he is not lucky.

“Dean.” Cas whispered from behind him. He had switched seats with some girl Dean had spoken to maybe once, just so he could be closer to harass Dean. “Do you think this weekend we could hang out and you can do that dance from Saturday for me again. I would like to have the chance to appreciate it mostly sober.” He could hear the grin in Cas' voice, but he couldn't tell if was he was saying held any truth.

He _really needs_ to find out what he did Saturday before he went insane.

“Deeeaaann.” Cas trailed out his name. “Do you think I'm pretty? You kept telling me I was so pretty I could start wars this weekend. Do you still think that, Dean?” He still couldn't tell if Cas was telling the truth or not. He held his pencil so tight it snapped. “I am going to take that as a yes, babe.” Dean felt Cas' breath tickle his neck and he couldn't tell if he was aroused or sick to his stomach. He really shouldn't have a reason for either.

Class was almost over. He can do this. Just ignore him a little bit longer. At least he's not looking at Aaron. _Shit_ , now he is. Two more minutes. The teacher stopped talking and told the class he was done for the day.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas stood in front of Dean now as he put his notebook and broken pencil in his backpack. Dean chose to pointedly ignore him. Except that's when Castiel crouched down to Dean's level, leaning over his bag. “I see the way you look at Aaron.” Cas's voice was steady, observing, but something flashed behind his eyes and Dean couldn't- didn't want to place what it was.

Cas leaned closer as Dean leaned farther away and their faces just ended up closer than they were before. No one seemed to notice what was happening between them, for which Dean was immensely grateful.

“I don't like it very much. I also didn't like it very much the way Pamela was touching you earlier today or the way Lisa touched you on Saturday.” His voice was deep but still steady, although his eyes were dark with either lust or jealousy? Dean was very, very confused.

“Too bad it doesn't matter what you do or don't like.” Dean was surprised that that was his own voice, that those words had come out of his mouth without stumbling once. He watched had Cas' eyebrows rose slowly in shock.

“I guess that is a good point Dean.” He rose slowly, his eyes still locked on Dean's and Dean felt completely exposed under his gaze.

The bell rand and he grabbed his backpack, pushing past Castiel and out of the classroom as fast as he could. His stomach was turning over and he was so, _so_ confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos to validate me and inflate my ego?<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Having a rough morning?” No. No, no, no. No. Why does this happen?
> 
> “Leave me alone, Castiel.” Dean could already feel his face heating so he wasn't going to even risk looking at him.
> 
> “Not today, Dean-o.” Dean could hear the smile in his voice and groaned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dislike this chapter bc stupid writers block, but on the bright side i get to see my best friend today.

Dean took a deep breath and let his feet carry him. The sky was blue with only a few clouds and it was nice out, not cold and not hot. He walked along the sidewalk in the newer part of the neighborhood to the park, the one with the nice new field and the swings that weren't in desperate need to be repaired. The sun was just starting to dip and Dean sighed, long and defeating. He's had this dream before.

He'll walk to the park and everything will be covered in a golden light and the slight breeze will feel great against his skin. Sitting in the grass will either be Aaron or Lisa and he'll sit down next to them and they'll great him with “hey, Dean.” and a small smile.

A few years ago, Sammy had a string of really bad nightmares so Dean did the best thing he could think of and researched how to stay in control of your dreams. Along the way of teaching Sam how to do it, Dean picked it up himself and it came in handy quite often.

He thought about changing things around, making it less dream-like and more realistic and make it so he was alone, but he didn't. He's still confused about the whole party situation and more confused on the whole Cas situation if that was even possible. So Dean kept walking until he could see the slides and swings and mulch coated in the golden sunlight. It made him smile, the park has always been peaceful to Dean.

Dean made his way to the park and saw someone standing in the field with their head tilted back so their face was facing the sky. It was definitely a masculine body, but not Aaron's, so Dean approached with caution.

“Hello Dean.” His deep voice shocked Dean into a standstill.

“What the fuck.” Dean gasped, but he didn't care because this is dream him and dream Cas and nothing really matters here. He doesn't have to worry here.

“Good to see you too.” Cas turned towards Dean and took deliberate steps to him until they were mere inches apart. “I was wondering when I'd run into you again.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you were.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Cas.

“I was. I'm quite glad it's here though, I love the park.” Cas didn't sound like his usual sarcastic self, he sounded sincere and genuine and it was freaking Dean out a little. For example, how did he even know that Cas could be like this? Or what'd he'd sound like like this? Dean's brain went fuzzy for a moment before he caught himself.

“I- uh- I do too.” He felt his face heat up as he blushed. Even in his dream Cas could make him nervous and stutter.

“You're cute when you blush, Dean.” Cas was close and Dean's arms were loosely back at his sides. It was different suddenly, it was dim and it smelt of smoke and alcohol and people, not a park. Then in a blink of an eye it was back to the normal park again.

“Thanks?” Dean was confused and starting to lose his grip on his control quickly.

“You don't remember the party much, do you?” Cas was closer now. _Close, close close._

“Only before the game and the very beginning of it.” Dean let himself be pulled chest to chest with Cas.

“I figured as much. I guess you'll get there eventually, Dean Winchester.” Cas sounded forlorn, if Dean had to put a word on it.

“Okay.” He was quiet. Cas leaned in, _closer closer closer_ , Dean felt like his face was going to melt it was so hot and Cas is _so close_. He let his eyes close, giving up all of his control over the dream, Cas's lips pressed against his cheek.

“Not yet Dean, not yet.” Then Cas was gone, in the blink of an eye like a faded memory.

“What the fuck?” Dean threw his arms up in the air and groaned. Just his luck.

~*~

Dean groaned the whole next morning at the idea of going to school. He did not want to see Cas, not after his confusing dream. He could handle a sex dream about the guy, he's hot and Dean can respect that, but the weird romantic stuff? A huge N-O. Dean had felt uneasy all of Sunday after waking up, the dream so clear like it could've been a memory.

So Dean bitterly ate his cereal and bitterly walked to school and bitterly started to sit through his classes. Then, like in a blink of an eye, he was walking to third period hoping and praying Cas decided to just not show up today, because Dean knows the moment he sees Cas that he'll turn as red as a ripe tomato. He was one of the first people to class today, hoping to give himself a false sense of security that Cas wouldn't be coming, because he always shows up late. Why does Dean even know that? He groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

“Having a rough morning?” No. No, no, no. No. Why does this happen?

“Leave me alone, Castiel.” Dean could already feel his face heating so he wasn't going to even risk looking at him.

“Not today, Dean-o.” Dean could hear the smile in his voice and groaned again. He also heard Cas slide into the seat on Dean's left. “Do you remember Saturday yet?” Dean let his hands fall down and looked over at Cas a little. He definitely didn't sound like he was teasing or mocking and he didn't really look it either. He looks, if Dean had to place it, concerned or worried.

“Uh, no. Not after kissing Aaron.” Dean's voice was quiet and Cas kept staring at him so he just stared back. He was starting to freak out a little, okay more than a little. Does he _like_ Cas?

“Oh.” They kept staring at each other and Cas seemed to get closer and closer, so much that Dean could smell the faint scent of cigarette smoke and mint. The memory of his dream came rushing back, only it seemed like a real memory this time, and his face heated up instantly so he forced himself to look away from Cas.

“I can help you remember what happened, Dean.” Cas spoke quietly and Dean thought he must've imagined it, but with the way Cas was looking at him, that didn't seem possible.

Before Dean could respond, the bell rang and their teacher was talking at them. Surprisingly, the rest of class went off without a hitch. Cas was sitting right next to him, but he never spoke to Dean, never threw anything at him, or poked him. Dean would only get distracted if he let himself look too long. It was at the end of the class when Dean realized it: he likes Cas. As in he is attracted to Cas and wants to kiss him and hold his hands.

It hit Dean like a ton of bricks when class had ended and Cas handed Dean his backpack, looking shy which is totally out of character for him. “What did you, uh, say before class started?” Dean found himself speaking without thinking.

Cas' cheeks tinged pink and he looked at the ground then back at Dean. “I said I can help you remember, Dean.”

“Really? That would be great! No one else will tell me.” Dean grinned a little at the fact that it seems like him and Cas have traded places for the nervous one.

“Yeah.” Cas scribbled on a piece of paper he ripped from a notebook, handing it to Dean. “Text me or something and we can meet up.” He winked and smirked at Dean like he hadn't been blushing five seconds ago.

“Uh, yeah, okay.” Dean gripped the paper and felt himself heat up, again. Fuck, he was back to being the nervous one again.

“Later, cutie.” Cas gave Dean another smirk before disappearing into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU. ALL OF YOU.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry, toots, no way am I buying into any of your shit. Not after last time.” She smirked and sat next to Charlie and began picking at her pasta.
> 
> “Last time? Jo! Last time was the firs grade!” Dean squawked with big eyes, surprised and not all that surprised that Jo still held this against him. Girl sure could hold a grudge.
> 
> “Yes, and I though leprechauns were real for two years after that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda late, i got super busy with school about to start.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. It starts pretty lame bc screw writer's block, but i conquered that sob.

Dean was glaring at his hands that were on top of the lunch table.

“Dean?” Charlie leaned forward and put her head in his line of sight.

“What?” Dean groaned and pulled his head up.

“So, not to like pry into your life or anything, even though that's best friend rights, are you, y'know, okay?” Charlie beamed at him like she knew exactly what was wrong and in reality she probably does.

“Yeah. Great even.” Dean forced a smile and winked.

“Not to take her side, brother, but that is total bullshit.” Benny huffed a laugh from Dean's left.

Dean turned to glare at Benny only to be met by a bright smile. He turned towards Jo, who just sat down, and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes that could rival Sammy's own.

“Sorry, toots, no way am I buying into any of your shit. Not after last time.” She smirked and sat next to Charlie and began picking at her pasta.

“Last time? Jo! Last time was the firs grade!” Dean squawked with big eyes, surprised and not all that surprised that Jo still held this against him. Girl sure could hold a grudge.

“Yes, and I though leprechauns were real for two years after that!” She glared at him before breaking out into a smile. “So, I am so not buying into your shit or taking your side.” Dean scoffed and pulled out his sandwich.

“Is that boy really messin' you up that bad?” Benny ventured into actually wanting answers, which was a bit of a relief.

Dean groaned again. “Not so much him, it's more that I can't remember what happened Saturday and apparently it gave Castiel a reason to take up an interest in me.” Dean did not miss the look that Charlie and Jo shared and that only added to his irritation. “It's real annoying.” He huffed and looked down at the table again as Jo started talking to Benny. He could feel Charlie's eyes on him, but he didn't dare look up. He doesn't need to see her dumb worried compassionate look. If she won't tell him what happened, he won't take her pity.

Lunch went by in a bit of a silent blur after that.

~*~

Dean was walking out of school feeling drained and in need of a twelve hour nap when he saw Lisa walking towards her car. Upon seeing her, he remembered the party and how Cas was inexplicably absent during eighth hour, of course _of course_ Cas would just be gone after telling Dean he'd help jog his memory of the party.

He doesn't need Cas though. That's what he says to himself as he jogs over to Lisa with a grin plastered on his face. “Hey, Lisa.”

“Oh. Dean, hi.” She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace to Dean and he was immediately regretting approaching her. “What's up?” She adjusted her bag and looked behind Dean.

“I, uh, was wondering if you remembered the party?” Dean looked down at his feet and hoped his pink cheeks could be mistaken as the winds fault and not his embarrassment.

“Yeah, for the most part.” Her voice was cold and her entire body had gone tense, she glanced over to where her car was then back at Dean.

“Do you think that maybe you could, uh, fill me in?” He glanced back up at her and their eyes met and he saw pity flash across her delicate features. He knew better though, Lisa is anything but delicate. It seems to be something all the women in his life have in common.

“Look Dean, you are a sweet guy, but we shouldn't really talk for a while.” Her voice was calculated and sounded rehearsed like a break-up, like she was expecting him to approach her soon.

“Wait- what?” He couldn't help it, he was caught off-guard and he let his desperation through.

“Just-” She cleared her throat and glanced around again. “It isn't my place to tell you Dean. I'm sorry, I wish I could but it's not my place.”

“What? What does that even mean? What could've possibly happened that night that's _so_ important, Lisa? Who's place is it to tell me?” Dean was way past desperate, whatever that even was, and really fucking irritated.

“Talk to Cas, Dean.” Then she left, practically running to her car.

The wind picked up again and Dean sighed before heading towards the sidewalk to walk home. He needs to find Cas and sooner rather than later.

~*~

Okay, so maybe Dean's plan was ridiculous and a long shot, but he's gotta start somewhere, right? He needs answers and that's how he ended up standing in front of Cas' brother's house where the damn party was in the first place. He brought up his hand to knock and swallowed hard before letting his fist pound against the door.

When it swung open moments later, a guy shorter than Dean with a smirk and shaggy, dark brown hair stood leaning against the door frame.

“Did Cassie not tell you that he's not the commitment type yet? Because he isn't, so kindly get the hell away from my house.”

“Uh, what? No- I'm not into- Fuck.” Dean tilted his head back as regret rushed through him.

“Yeah, alright neither is my little bro, please go away.”

“Look, I'm not into your brother. There was a party saturday and I blacked out and no one will tell me what happened and keep telling me to talk to Cas and this was the only place I knew where I might possibly find him, because he decided after offering to help me, he'd bail.” Dean rushed out all of his words with one breath before locking eyes with Cas' older and appearently protective brother.

“Mmmhm.” The guy didn't look impressed and Cas has got to come back to school at some point.

“Alright, I will take the hint.” Dean turned to go, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, I am going to take pity on you, Lord only knows why, maybe because you're pretty and awkward and I've had two too many cups of coffee today.” Dean couldn't figure out how this was him taking pity, but he'll take what he can get. “What's your name kiddo”

“Uh, Dean.”

“Well, Uh Dean, I'm Gabriel: best big bro ever and I'll tell Cassie that you're looking for him in the least threatening, least stalker way possible.” Gabriel's smirk grew and he took his hand off of Dean's shoulder. “Now leave my house and never return unless invited, that's manners, kid.”

“Uh, thanks.” Dean said before basically sprinting away, mildly terrified of the guy, but genuinely grateful for his pity and assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U R GR8 & I LOVE U


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stared out the front door and into the night for thirty seconds before shutting the door and turning around to see Cas and Sam sitting next to each other with Sam fiddling with the handcuffs like this was normal.
> 
> “Alright, what in the fucking hell is going on?” Dean rasped as he walked closer to them.
> 
> “I am handcuffed and your brother is trying to release me.” Cas said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a day late, I am so so sorry! Yesterday was my first day of school and it was super sucky.
> 
> Hopefully this makes up for it? Love you all!!!

After Dean's encounter with Castiel's older brother Gabriel, Dean decided that it would be best to just wait for Cas to approach him. Even if he might lose it before that happens, he's willing to do it.

So it's ten at night and Dean is sitting in the living room with Sam watching Doctor Who, which Dean pretends he hates but really, he's a bit in love with it. Then there's a knock on the front door. Sam and Dean glance at each other before Dean shrugs and gets up to answer it. When he pulls open the door to find Cas in handcuffs. He holds up his hands and smiles wildly, “Wanna give a guy a hand?”

Dean just stared at him with an open mouth. Sam was talking to him and then was next to Dean in two seconds or maybe two minutes. Dean's kind of stunned and really confused.

“May I please come in?” He wasn't looking at Dean anymore, he was looking at Sam and only half-smiling.

“Yeah, c'mon in dude.” And then Cas was sliding past Dean and looking at the ground, hands pressed against him.

Dean stared out the front door and into the night for thirty seconds before shutting the door and turning around to see Cas and Sam sitting next to each other with Sam fiddling with the handcuffs like this was normal.

“Alright, what in the fucking hell is going on?” Dean rasped as he walked closer to them.

“I am handcuffed and your brother is trying to release me.” Cas said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and okay, maybe it's a little obvious. But _he's in handcuffs, what the fuck!_ “Although, I guess you're referring to why I'm in the handcuffs, it's not of import.”

“Yeah, okay, no.” Dean rubbed his hand down his face. “Sammy, can you go upstairs?”

“Dean! Come on!” Sam stood up, exasperated with angry eyes.

“Sam.” They stared at each other before Sam huffed off up to his room to read or some shit. Cas chuckled the second Sam was on the stairs.

“Cas, what the fuck?” Dean crossed his arms and Cas just kept laughing. “Why the hell are you at my house? How do you even know I live here?”

“It's funny, Dean.” He was wearing a lopsided smile and was flushed from laughing, he looks kind of… cute? Oh fuck no. Dean barely held in his sigh.

“Oh yeah, it's so goddamn funny! Cas it's almost the middle of the night! There's school tomorrow, what the fuck is going on?” Dean started moving his arms around and felt his face heat up and then he remembered his parents sleeping and forced himself to quiet.

“Alright, alright. I was in Milwaukee today with my cousin and he fucking left me with some random people and thank fuck I wasn't drinking or completely stoned yet when the cops showed up. They were dicks to me though, okay after I was a dick so I guess I deserved it, but the let me go. Only they left the goddamn cuffs on and I had to ride home on the train with them. I couldn't go home, because go figure, my parents are actually home for once and Gabe, my brother, would kill me if he knew I was out with Crowley again. So, here I am.” He smirked and took a deep breath and held up his hands. “Can you help me, please?” He smiled and Dean melted.

“Uh, I, uh- There's bolt cutters in the garage.” Dean felt his face heat up again and he immediately looked down. “Let's go.”

“Alright, man.” Dean walked out the front door and heard Cas follow and shut the door. They walked in silence until Dean opened the door. “I'm sorry we didn't talk yet, I can and I will explain everything.”

“Yeah, I'd- uh, appreciate it.” Dean flicked the light switch on and walked over to his dad's tools. They were quiet again while Dean looked.

When he turned back around, Cas was holding a picture in his hands, one of his parents right before they eloped. “Are these your parents?” His voice was quiet, like he wasn't sure if he could ask.

“Yeah, uh, it was a week before they got married.” He cleared his throat and reached down for the bolt cutters. “They were real happy in love then.” Dean was quiet when he spoke and regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

“You're parents were hot.” Cas snickered and carefully put the picture back. Dean smiled at Cas' choice to ignore what he had said.

“Yeah, I do not need to hear that Cas. Now come here.” Dean waved around the bolt cutters as Cas stepped closer. He held up his hands and Dean carefully cut the chain. “Okay, I don't think we thought about this, your cuffs are still on.”

Cas looked down at his wrists and then back at Dean with his eyebrows scrunched up. “Oh.”

“I have a lock picking set in my room.”

“Already showing me to your room? So soon?” Cas shot him a wink and Dean left the garage,turning the light off as he went.

“Okay, okay! I understand, no flirtations.” Dean glanced back to see Cas grinning at him. They walked back into the house in silence before Dean turned back to Cas. “Stay here in the kitchen while I go grab it.” Cas nodded and Dean went up the stairs.

He slipped into his room quietly and grabbed the set from a shelf and ducked back into the hallway and right into Sam. “Shit, Sammy!” He whisper-yelled and brought his free hand to his heart that was beating too fast.

“Is he still here?” Sam grinned at him and shoved his shoulder.

“Yeah, I cut the chain but I have to get the cuffs off his wrists.” He held up the set as proof and Sam just kept grinning.

“Are you into him, Dean? He doesn't seem like your type though, what with the blue hair and the dark clothes and the piercings.” Dean gaped at his baby brother and Sam just shrugged. “We go to school together Dean, I'm observant and I live with you so...”

“Please don't tell mom or dad.” Dean whispered, looking down at the ground.

“Of course Dean, not an idiot.” He smiled wildly at Dean and went back into his room.

Dean sighed and headed back downstairs to find Cas sitting at the kitchen island. “Here, I- uh, I got it.”

Cas hopped up and went over to Dean with a grin. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah, no problem, I guess? I mean you showed up at my door so?” He shrugged and pulled up Cas' wrists up to him and started on the left one.

“Yeah, kind of sorry about that, kind of not because you're helping.” He huffed a short laugh and Dean smiled at his hands.

“You could repay me y'know?” Dean finished the left hand and moved onto the right one.

“Oh yeah? Are you the one using a flirtation now?”

“Shut up. I mean telling me what happened at the party on Saturday.”

“Ahh, yes.” Cas cleared his throat. “About that, I'm sorry about all the secrecy, it started off as a joke and then it got taken seriously and I guess I meant it? I don't know. It wasn't anything bad though, if that puts your mind at ease.”

“Sorta.” Dean finished the right wrist and let Cas go, watching him rub his wrists.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas smiled at him, a very genuine smile, one that Dean hasn't seen yet.

“Uh, yeah, whatever, no worries.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and backed up. “See you tomorrow then.”

“Sure thing, Dean. See you and thank you, again.”

Dean smiled and walked with Cas towards the front door. “It's no problem, really.”

“Goodbye, Dean.”

“Later, Cas.”


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fucking douche.”
> 
> “Ooh, name-calling how original.”
> 
> “Fuck off, Cas.”
> 
> “Such a fowl mouth you've got there, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again! I'm so sorry and I don't have any excuses this time, just laziness and procrastination.
> 
> I love you all and thanks for sticking with me and reading and commenting and kudos-ing, it means a lot.
> 
> I hope this makes up for it!!!

It's been two weeks since Cas showed up at Dean's door wearing handcuffs and his stupid grin. It's been two weeks since he's heard from Cas, seen him at school. _Two. Weeks._ It's like Cas just decided to drop off the face of the earth after talking to Dean, after he said he'd explain, after he said he'd see him tomorrow. It is way past tomorrow and Dean's starting to lose it a little.

He's tried asking Jo and Charlie but they just shrug and Benny laughs, because of course this is amusing to everyone else on the planet. He's tried talking to Pam, Meg, Michael, Anna, Dorothy, and he even braved talking to Aaron about it who just blushed at Dean which did not help at all. He tried Lisa last considering how weird last time went, but she just stared at Dean with big eyes before saying she didn't know where Cas was and sometimes he just does this and leaving in a mysterious huff again. He supposes he could just go back to Gabriel's house, but last time was kind of a horrifying experience.

So, in all reality, Dean's just been losing his mind a little bit for two weeks just hoping to run into Cas. Dean is fully prepared to tackle him to the ground if needed to get the answers he needs.

Then a day later, Thursday to be exact, he almost does tackle Cas when he sees him in the hallway before lunch. Apparently he decided to opt out of English, but whatever. There was a partner activity and would've been the perfect way to stumble his way through another conversation with him about The Party. He did get to work with Lisa though, who is amazing when she's not being mysterious and acting strange.

When Dean's eyes locked on Cas and he prepared himself to tackle him, he had a fleeting though of when he stopped being so nervous all of the time. Maybe it was because he was going a little bit crazy and he'd be back to his normal self when he knew the whole story. With that in mind, he thought it best to just walk up to Cas.

As he approached Cas, who was leaning against a locker, staring at his phone, Dean noticed the ring of purple covering Cas' left eye and without his mind catching up, he spoke. “Holy shit, Cas.” Dean felt his whole face heat up right has Cas' eyes locked on his.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas grinned at him like he hadn't disappeared for two weeks and everything was just dandy.

“Uh...”

“You really do have such a way with words.” Cas snorted and looked back at his phone before slipping it in his back pocket. “Wanna walk to lunch with me?” Only Cas didn't wait for Dean to answer before walking towards the cafeteria and Dean was speed walking to catch up to him.

“Cas?” Dean ventured to ask what had happened. Where was he for two weeks without anyone knowing? What happened to his face? Will he ever tell me what happened?

“I know you have questions, not answering them.” Cas deadpanned and glanced at Dean, for once not smirking but no hint of amusement in his eyes.

“Man, fuck you, Cas.” Dean stopped walking and watched as Cas turned to face him, anger and interest in his eyes.

“Well I guess if you want to.” He crossed his arms over his black t-shirt and raised an eyebrow.

“You're such an asshole man, I just want some fuckin' answers and you're the only one who can give 'em to me.” Dean stared at Cas with his own challenging look, hoping and praying his nerve wouldn't wear off anytime soon.

“Yeah, not too sorry about that. It's entertaining to watch you squirm.”

“Fucking douche.”

“Ooh, name-calling how original.”

“Fuck off, Cas.”

“Such a fowl mouth you've got there, babe.”

Dean gritted his teeth and glared even harder at Cas, people were watching now, slowly walking past them to try and figure out what was going on. “Not your fucking babe.”

“Alright, sweetheart.” Cas fuckin' smirked, the dick.

Dean moved closer into Cas' personal space, or maybe Cas did, or maybe they both moved closer, but they were close now and Dean was fuming. He went to grab Cas' shirt collar when Jo pushed herself in between them, Meg grabbing Cas' shoulder and Benny Dean's.

“Alright, alright girls, you're both pretty.” Jo spoke, pointing at the both of them with a glare to match. Pam and Charlie stood nearby, both wearing matching grins. “Now can everyone be civil for two goddamn seconds?”

Dean glared at Cas and Cas glared at Dean, but they both grunted a yes. “Good, now I wanna eat my lunch, but I don't wanna worry about you two asswipes killing each other. Dean, don't be an ass. Cas, quit fucking with Dean and just tell him what happened at the party and don't be a fucking ass. Alright?”

Another grunt in return. “Great.” Jo cooed sarcastically. “Fuckin' idiots.”

Dean turned around to face Benny. “I got a bit angry.” He rubbed the back of his neck as Benny laughed loudly down the empty hallway.

“Yeah, no kiddin' brother. You looked 'bout ready to murder the guy.” Benny chuckled some more at Dean's pointed glare. “Don't you worry, I ain't afraid of you.”

“You used to be.” Dean huffed and looked at his shoes, finally starting to calm down and recognize how ridiculous this whole this is, how ridiculous he's been.

“Yeah, when we were in the fifth grade.” Benny chuckled again and Dean couldn't help himself, he laughed along with him. “Alright, brother, go talk to this boy that's got you all knotted up.” He patted Dean's shoulder and headed after Jo and Meg who had already retreated to the cafeteria. Pam and Charlie still stood nearby, wanting to watch the whole disaster unfold.

“Come on, let's go have a chat, huh?” Dean offered with a shrug and a half smile.

“Fine.” Cas huffed and followed after Dean, away from Charlie and Pam's prying eyes and ears. “I guess I do owe you and explanation of some sort.” Dean let out a short laugh and looked back at Cas with a smile.

“Yeah, just maybe.” Cas smiled at him and it kind of gave Dean whiplash from how they were practically screaming at each other minutes before.

They ended up in and empty classroom and sat on top of the desks. “So, where do you wanna start?” Dean asked after a few beats of silence. “The Party, the black eye, the disappearance for two weeks after showing up at my door, or why, uh, you've become so interested by me lately?”

Cas laughed and looked at Dean with a smile across his face, lighting up his eyes. “Oh, man. I guess the party.” Dean's stomach twisted. He's finally going to know.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's it?” Dean was still blushing up a storm, but he was trying to remain focused and in control.
> 
> “More or less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, not dead.
> 
> Also, I apologize one thousand times over for not updating. But here it is I guess????
> 
> Word to the wise, if given the chance do not take AP physics unless physics is the thing that makes you the happiest. It suuuucks.

Dean watched Cas unfold and refold his legs while he sat on a desk directly across from Dean. “They party.” Dean took in a deep breath and tilted his head back towards the ceiling. “Cas, this has been driving me up the wall, not, uh, not knowing.”

“Yeah, I know.” Cas cleared his throat and glanced around the empty room before looking at Dean. “I'm not exactly sure why I took keeping it from you so seriously.”

“Wish I knew too, man.” Dean let an awkward laugh escape before trying to cover it up with a half-assed cough. “So, uh, what did, uh, happen?” He stared into his lap, watching his hands fiddle and slip around themselves.

Cas let out a soft chuckle and then a low whistle. “Right, getting to the point. Maybe I should have started with an easier topic?”

“No way in hell man.” Cas laughed and nodded.

“Alright, fair enough I guess.” Cas drew in another breath. “Okay, so, after we finished the game of our bizarre-o truth or dare, everyone was pretty much sloshed out of their mind, except for me and especially you. You drank a lot, and I mean a lot. Charlie was worried you might have had alcohol poisoning or something, so she put me on Dean watch for the rest of the night because I was the closest one to sober that was still awake. My high tolerance is both a blessing and a curse.” Cas smirked at Dean before glancing around again.

“Did I do anything really stupid?” Dean said to the floor, his whole face felt like it was on fire.

“No, not especially anyways.” Dean looked up to see Cas smiling at him. “Okay, so while I was doing my duty like making sure you didn't drown in your vomit, everyone else kept talking about how “adorable” it was and how “cute” it was and how “coupley” it all was. It was all very irritating, not watching you, taking care of attractive peers is not that irritating, their suggestions were irritating. So eventually I brought you to the couch, because you needed to sleep, so I got you a pillow and blanket and tucked you in, much to our friends pleasure.

After I had you all situated to sleep on your side in case you did vomit in your sleep, things got a little, uh, I'm not really sure.” Cas cleared his throat, his cheeks starting to tint pink. “You got all blushy, like you are now, and I told you that you were cute when you blushed, no big deal, but then you blushed more and grabbed onto my wrist and told me to stay, so I stayed until you passed out.” Cas shrugged and looked at Dean, waiting.

“That's it?” Dean was still blushing up a storm, but he was trying to remain focused and in control.

“More or less.”

Dean got up onto his face so fast he got a little dizzy, but he powered through, irritation pumping through his veins. “What the fuck, Cas!?”

“What?” Cas looked honestly taken aback by Dean's sudden outburst, so Dean held onto that and kept going.

“I have felt like I've been losing it here for the past few weeks and all that happened was that you complimented me and I drunkenly told you to stay wit me? Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me? You are such an asshole Castiel!” Dean was in Cas' personal space now, face red from mostly anger and a little embarrassment.

“Look, Dean-” Cas started, but Dean cut him off, “No, Cas, fuck you!”

“Dean, can you please let me explain?” Cas sounded the most sincere Dean's ever heard him, but he couldn't begin to process anything but anger right now.

“No, fuck you! I can't believe that you'd do this! And roping Lisa into it, she seemed like she was keeping a life or death secret, Cas! How can you be that aw-” Dean was silenced by Cas grabbing his face and kissing him like it could save all of humanity.

When Cas let go, he was panting and pink faced and Dean was no better. “Oh.” Was all that Dean could come up with to say.

“Yeah.” Cas let out a deep breath and slid off the desk to stand in front of Dean. “There's more that needs to be said about that night and the last few weeks, but not now and not here. I am sorry Dean.”

“Okay. That's okay.” Dean stared at the ground where his feet were inches from Cas' combat boots. Dean took in a deep breath and let it go as he ran his hand down his face.

“Friday after school I can tell you all of it.” Cas stepped forward, right against Dean, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“That, um, that can work.” Dean looked into Cas' eyes and noticed how blue they are for what seemed like the first time. “Just fucking kiss me again, Christ.”

Cas laughed, but leaned forward and cupped Dean's face and kissing him slowly and less urgent than the first time. Their lips moved in sync, biting gently and breathing each other in like time had stopped for just the two of them, until the door burst opened and Dean leaped back with a hammering heart to see Charlie and Jo smiling like idiots and Pam behind them declaring proudly that she “fucking called it and someone owes them money.” and Benny declaring that at least they weren't in a closet and Jo muttering that it would've been too ironic to be true.

Dean took a few deep breathes before looking at Cas who was grinning like he just did something he shouldn't have. Once he caught his breath and got control of his heart rate again, Dean walked over to his friends and told them that the could all kindly fuck off.

They were all back out in the hallway when the bell rang and they headed different ways, his friends still laughing hysterically at his adventures with Cas. Dean let out a sigh of relief before worry and fear flooded his mind. Are him and Cas dating? What is actually even going on anymore?

He forced himself to take a deep breath as he walked to his locker. He saw Lisa on the way and decided it'd be a pretty good idea to tell her that him and Cas talked.

“Hey, Lisa, you got a sec?” Dean asked, leaning against the wall of lockers next to her.

“For you, anything.” She smirked and Dean smiled back at her, happiness filtering through him.

“Just wanted to let you know Cas and I talked, he told me about the party.” Dean looked from the floor back up to her with a smile, only for it to fall off his face when he saw her pale and her smirk turn into a blank stare.

“Oh, shit, Dean.” She cleared her throat. “Look, I'm sorry about that night, it was weird and crazy and I hadn't been stoned in a long time. I just, are you okay with it?” She rambled off at him and Dean's brain short circuted before rebooting itself. Cas totally fed him complete bullshit and then made out with him. _Fuck._

“Wait, what? Cas never even mentioned you, said it wasn't that bad.”

“Oh fuck. I'm so sorry Dean, I thought he'd tell you the whole thing.” She looked truly sympathetic, but how could he know? He totally believed Cas.

“It's fine, Lisa. Thanks for the honesty and all, but I've gotta go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL OH SO SO SO SO SO MUCH. THANK YOU ALL FOR HOLDING ON AND STICKING WITH ME, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE REGULARLY AGAIN, BUT SCHOOL IS DEFINITELY KICKING MY SORRY ASS.
> 
> LOTS OF LOVE SUGAR PLUMS<3 <3 <3


End file.
